Surfaces may be manufactured for a variety of different products, such as electronic devices. Such surfaces may be manufactured to have a variety of different properties depending on how the surface is intended to be used and/or the product into which the surface may be incorporated.
In some cases, such a surface may be formed of a single structure. In other cases, such a surface may be a compound surface formed by attaching multiple structures together. In cases where surfaces are compound, attachment of the multiple structures may result in an uneven surface.